mrgamingzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 is a post-apocalyptic action role-playing open world video game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The third major instalment in the Fallout series, it is the first game to be created by Bethesda since it bought the franchise from Interplay Entertainment I started this 100% Walkthrough on Dec 6, 2017. This will probably roll over to next year as this have over 40 episodes already and this walkthrough will be covering all DLC's as well. Main Quests: * Baby steps * Growing Up So Fast * Future Imperfect * Escape! * Springvale First Visit (Part 1/3) * Following his Footsteps (Part 2/3) * Following his Footsteps (Part 3/3) * Scientific Pursuits (Part 1/2) * Scientific Pursuits (Part 2/2) * Tranquility Lane * The Waters of Life * Citadel (Picking Up the Trail) * Picking up the Trail (Paradise Falls) * Picking up the Trail (Little Lamplight) * Finding the Garden of Eden (Vault 87) * American Dream * Take it Back! & Project Impurity (Final Quests) Side Quest Wasteland Survival Guide: * Find Food at Super Dupa Mart * Contract Radiation Sickness * Traversing a minefield * Test the repellent on mole rats * Return to Moira with a crippled body part * Place an Observer Unit inside a Mirelurk Nest * Research Rivet City's history Rest of the Side Quests: * Power of the Atom * RobCo Production Facility Mainframe * Access the card catalogue in Arlington Library * Those * Galaxy News Radio: Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Stealing Independence * Reilly's Rangers: Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Rescue from Paradise * Agatha's Song: Part 1/5 | Part 2/5 | Part 3/5 | Part 4/5 | Part 5/5 * Big Trouble in Big Tow: Part 1/3 | Part 2/3 | Part 3/3 * Blood Ties: Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Head of the State: Part 1/3 | Part 2/2 | Part 3/3 * Oasis * Superhuman Gambit: Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Trouble on the Homefront: Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Tenpenny Tower: Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Strictly Business * Nuka Cola Challenge - Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 Locations Discovered 100% * Vault 101 (Completed) * Marigold Station (Completed) * Springvale (10% Looted) * Vault 92 * Super-Dupa Mart (Completed) * Ravens Rock (Completed) * Ant Cave * Robotics Factory * Discovering Clifftop Shacks: 100% Looted Unmarked Quest * 300 Pieces of Silver * A Manhandled Servant * Nice Day for a Right Wedding - (Coming Soon) * Happy Birthday to You * Council Seat * Lincoln's Profit Margins * Election Day * Gallows Humour Operation Anchorage (DLC) * Aiding the Outcasts * he Guns of Anchorage * Paving the Way, Listening Post & Mining Town * Paving the Way, Chimera Depot * Operation: Anchorage - Part 1/2 | Part 2/2 * Click here to here to Buy the Fallout 3 DLC The Pitt (DLC) * Into The Pitt - 1/2 | 2/2 * Unsafe Working Conditions - 1/3 * Unsafe Working Conditions - 2/3 * Unsafe Working Conditions - 3/3 * Unmarked Quest: Find Wild Bill * 100 Steel Ingots (Ground Level) * 100 Steel Ingots (Supply Plant) * 100 Steel Ingots (Steelyard) * Free Labour - Part 1/2 * Free Labour - Part 2/2 Category:Fallout Category:Fallout series